I Breathe No More
by pink-lemonade-86
Summary: [DMHG] [Temporary Summary] Draco knew that most people thought of him as a snot-nosed, spoiled little brat. Maybe some of them were right. "Then again," he mused, "some people may not be willing to look past what they wished to not see."


**A/N: I don't know where I'm going with this. I just know that I hate how I was going with my other Harry Potter fanfiction and just decided to forever, if not temporarily give up on that one. It was good at first, but now it just...well, "sucks" is the best word I can find for it. I started that story when I was around sixteen. I'm eighteen now and decided to try again with another story. Mainly this is just practice. Fanfiction and such. Now that I think about it, I'm not really "practicing" for anything. I'm not looking into the future and seeing myself writing books and stories. Just simply...enjoying at being young and still having my imagination. This is just for fun. Please don't give me "help" on how I can do better, because I'm not trying to be. _Let's just have fun, people._ Like "Yay!" and stuff. Mmm...yes. :P**

**Disclaimer: I dis the claim of Harry Potter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**R**eflection.

Smirk.

_Beautiful... _He thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes. At least he thought he looked beautiful compared to those very small and very dead mummified heads in a jar. _Did that one just wink at me?_ He reached his finger to tap on the glass...

"Don't touch anything, boy." Came a sharp, aristocratic voice.

"Yes, Father." Came an annoyed and bored drawl. It went unnoticed as his Father went back to haggling for his next Dark Arts contraption to play with.

You'd think after hearing this line all of the time would make you used to it after getting the blunt end of it your whole life.

Not so for Draco Malfoy.

He wasn't even a boy anymore, yet he was still called one by his father. He knew that most people thought of him as a snot-nosed, spoiled little brat. Maybe some of them were right. _Then again_, he mused, _some people may not be willing to look past what they wished to not see._

Draco had changed. In a way he was sure he had a little bit, whether it be for better or worse. He knew it had happened. Nothing drastic. Nothing the same. Forever changed. He was sure someone would notice when he went back to school. They had to see. He wanted so badly to prove himself, which was a major turn from what he used to want. He didn't want to prove himself to anyone in general. It was just a need for him alone.

Of course he was still his arrogant, snobby, and what he liked to call "Bad-ass" self, but he wasn't the same in those aspects anymore.

Draco Malfoy had finally grown up.

His eyes flew up when he noticed a familiar pair of hazel eyes were staring him down. He smirked.

_Mudblood._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**O**ur last year at Hogwarts. Can you believe it?" Ron Weasley asked as he took a nice sized bite out of a chocolate frog. Harry grinned as Hermione and Ginny winced at Ron's horrible eating manners.

"I know! It's so horrible. I keep feeling like I'm going to cry or something." Hermione said as her eyes started to water up.

"You really ought to just marry your homework or something, Hermione. You're practically in love with school!" Ron managed to say after swallowing his chocolate-covered victim.

"It's not that, you idiot!" Her eyes started to water. "Just think about it! Our last year at school! After we graduate, we're going to go out into the world on our own. We'll hardly see each other after that! I mean sure, we'll owl each other of course, but it won't be the same," She said quietly. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"Not everything can stay the same. You know that, Hermione." Harry said mysteriously, his eyebrows knit together. Hermione gave him a quick side-glance and dismissed him to turn to Virginia.

"Well, yeah. I'd say so! I mean...you're Head Girl this year! Knowing that _has_ to make you feel better! Right...?" Ginny said, trying to cheer her up some more.

"You're right, Ginny. Thanks." Hermione smiled. "Oh, what time is it Harry?" Harry looked down at his watch.

"Oh, Four o'clock." He answered. Hermione gasped.

"Oh, no! I'm supposed to go wait for my parents to pick me up! I'll see you guys on the First! Don't miss the train guys!" After saying their quick good-byes, Hermione gathered her things and hurried outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**B**oy...now I feel horrible._

In all truth, she wasn't really going home yet. Her parents weren't even picking her up. She wanted to go to Knockturn Alley to find something. Nothing in particular, but she's been having this odd feeling to go down there ever since she'd first heard about it. _Might as well go have a peek now. With it being last year and all._ She hoped she looked braver than what she had felt, because she was going someplace that wasn't entirely legal in the wizarding world.

Well, it's not like _she_ was doing anything illegal. She was just going to browse in a questionable shop, so that wasn't illegal at all. Right?

Hermione turned into the dark walkway of Knockturn Alley. She was sort of happy that the store wasn't so far from Diagon Alley. So if anything should happen, she could start running and screaming in that direction. Not like anything there would happen, anyway. Voldemort was dead now and most of the people who hung out in the dark alleys were cowards, anyway. Creepy, but still bloody cowards.

She peeked into the window of the store she wanted to go to. The local vermin were giving her suspicious looks, but so far nothing dangerous. The window was extremely dirty, she could barely see through it. Hermione could make out a few preserved mummy heads inside a jar, but that was about it. Her eyes flicked slightly to the right, sensing someone looking at her. Then she thought, _Almost everyone is looking at me_, and shrugged it off.

She carefully pushed the door open, afraid that there might be a--- **kashiiing** ---bell to announce her arrival. She sighed, then heard quick shuffling from behind the aisles. She chose to ignore it and browse. _Because browsing a store wasn't at all illegal_, she kept reminding herself.She found the jar of heads and cringed.

"Disgusting." She whispered to herself.

"Isn't it, though?"

She spun, eyes wide. "Malfoy! What are you doing here!?" She managed in a harsh whisper.

"I could ask you the same thing, Granger." Draco said in a neutral tone. "You shouldn't even be here."

"My reasons for being here are none of your business." She snapped.

"As that reason is the same for me." He let out carefully and walked over to the counter, waiting for Lucius. For some reason he was hoping he would hurry up and they could leave before his father spotted Granger. Or the other way around. Draco didn't feel like having to deal with his Father in a bad mood on Granger's account.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy. I'm sure you'll find this most suitable for the _occasion_." Both students turned at the sound of the greasy, false voice. The owner of the store was an old, hunched over, greasy wizard. It wasn't that just his hair was greasy and sleazy, but his whole essence screamed out "half-assed car sales-man", as Hermione liked to think.

"No-no-no, thank---Draco! What did I tell you about not touching anything!?" Lucius barked out at the younger man. Hermione peered through one of the shelves to see Draco quickly setting down a small silver chain. She kept her eyes on that chain, noticing how it shimmered. How was it shining like that? There was hardly any light for it to reflect off of...

"I-I'm...sorry, Father." Draco gulped. Even though he was just as big as his father was, he was just as afraid of him. He was suddenly ashamed and embarrassed, knowing that Granger was more than likely watching.

"Now, now, Lord Malfoy. It's just a ordinary necklace. No harm can come from it." The store-owner grinned slyly, but nervousness shone in his eyes. Lucius stuck his head up and sniffed, like the man was nothing more than something he had just found squashed underneath his shoe.

"Yes...I suppose you are right." He quickly turned to the door. "Draco, come."

"Good day, Lord Malfoy. Master Malfoy." He nodded to both of the retreating men.

The moment of truth. **kashiiing** Yes. Lucius walked right past Granger without noticing her. Draco brushed past Hermione, gave her a side-look, and sneered.

"See you at school, Granger." Then he was gone. Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded toward the hunched over store-owner gloating over the galleons that Lucius had just paid him for his new, unknown 'toy'.

"Excuse me." Hermione started when the man turned around, quickly putting his earnings into his pocket.

"Yes, Miss...?"

Hermione paused. Last name. Last name. Not Granger, everyone knows who I am by name. Harry Potter's best friend and the smartest student at Hogwarts. Known by the Death Eaters and Purebloods as "Filthy little Mudblood.". She then gave a sickly sweet smile that almost made the man wince.

"Wood. I've come to find a certain item..." She noticed the man that looked skeptical then look at her like she had galleon and sickle signs on her face.

"Ah, wonderful! What kind of item will you be requiring this fine day, Miss Wood?"

Hermione thought. She looked at the chain.

"Well, I was looking for some sort of necklace. I didn't want to get something at one of the normal jewelry stores. I wanted something that was one of a kind and mysterious. Do you have anything in your stock that fits that description?" She almost laughed at herself. She sounded so fake, yet this man was looking past that, not caring. As long as he sold something so he could fill his pockets with others' riches, it was fine by him.

"Uh...ah! Yes!" He said after eyeing the silver chain. "This is one of a kind!" He said after slipping it into her hand. She stared at it. It seemed to grow brighter the longer she looked at it.

"What does it do...?" She asked quietly, gently touching the metal. The man stuttered, almost as if trying to find an explanation as to what it did.

"Well, it's like a pendant. It protects it's owner from harm."

"Really now?" She looked up at him quickly, staring him square in the eyes. The man gulped as he eyed the now-glowing chain. _Is he afraid? _ "Well, I guess I'll just have to find out now, won't I? How much?"

"For such a lovely witch as yourself, I'll cut the price in half." _He was afraid. Why? _ "Only two galleons."

Hermione looked at him strangely at first, then nodded, handing him the correct amount of money. Then walked out of the store, tucking it into her robes.

_What a weirdo._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**September 1st**

**F**irst day of school at Hogwarts. Students of all ages gathered around on the train, trying to find a seat with their friends. The usual Gryffindor group found an empty compartment for themselves. After sliding their luggage into it's respected place, they started talking with each other.

The girls found it no surprise that the boys started with Quidditch, Wizards Chess, and their favorite sweets. Crookshanks was curled up next to Harry, his face screwed up, as if he was trying to strain out their talk. She smiled at her beloved cat.

Eventually the girls couldn't stop rolling their eyes at them and decided to change into their robes early, to avoid the line.

"You go ahead first, Ginny." Hermione said while trying to fold her clothes. Doing that standing up can be kind of difficult at times.

"Thanks." Ginny smiled and went into the very small lavatory. After a few minutes of her rustling around, she finally made it out. "Ugh, sometimes I hate these things. I'll meet you back in the compartment, Hermione!"

"Okay!" She called out to Ginny's retreating form, then shook her head. "And to think she used to be shorter than me." She opened the door.

"And to think...you used to be shorter than me, too. Oh, wait. You still are." She squealed when Draco shoved her into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"Malfoy! What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" She yelled at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm changing." He stated as if she just asked the stupidest question in the world, and began to take his shirt off. Her eyes widened and she turned around to face the wall.

"**Oh, my Gods**! Let me out if you're going to change!" Her face turned bright red in anger and embarrassment.

"Bloody hell, Granger. It was a joke. Like I'd ever let you see me naked." He rolled his eyes at her back.

"Whatever! Either get out and let me change or let me out so you can!" She said, turning around and stomping her foot.

"Hmm. No." He grinned at her.

". . . I'm going to seriously hurt you." Hermione said calmly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. Now, what were you doing at that shop yesterday?"

"That's none of your business." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Even you know most of the stuff in there is illegal. So I'm rather curious why a stuck-up Gryffindor like you was doing in a place like that." He raised his eyebrow at her questioningly, then caught a glimpse of the necklace. His eyes widened, and she caught onto this.

"I was only curious, you prat. Now get out! Alohamora!" She shoved him so fast that he lost his footing and quickly locked the door behind her. Draco looked up at the door in surprise and pushed himself off of the floor.

"Ugh...that hurt, you little witch!" He yelled at the door and kicked it once before turning around....to see Neville Longbottom's mouth hanging open at what he just saw. "Not a word to anyone, Longbottom. Or I'll make sure to get you so many detentions in Snape's class that you'll be walking around with wet pants all year."

Poor Neville's eyes bugged out and he scampered off as quickly as he could manage.

Draco sneered.

_Bloody Mudblood. . ._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: That was all off the top of my head. Screw you all. I'll think of an actual plot when I have some more icecream. Because no one can deny Oreo chunks in vanilla flavoured icecream.**

**Oh, and about that "Screw you all." comment...**

**Sorry. In any future chapters you see something along the lines of that in my Author Notes, just ignore them. They aren't meant to be taken seriously. I like you all. Except for the asshats. They suck. Go eat some damn icecream.**

**Um...oops. Yeah, ignore that too. oO You know what? I'm just going to go now. **

**Thanks for all who review in advance. I love you. Will you marry me?**


End file.
